Never Knew I Needed
by DJ Dork
Summary: L4D2. You're the best thing I never knew I needed. Nick x Rochelle


**Never Knew I Needed  
**by DJ Dork

Rochelle stood in front of her wall length window, looking out at the peaceful and beautiful scenery. She pulled at the large throw blanket on her shoulders, wrapping it around her body, and smiled. Her eyes roved across the ocean - the best thing about her waterfront house - shimmering like the infinite stars painted across the dark sky. The vibrant full moon rested overhead and glistened along the gentle waves and boats rocking at sea.

No matter how hard she tried, Rochelle couldn't resist staring out at the seemingly perfect view, but nothing compared the scene looking inside the house. Rochelle turned around and took one step deeper into her living room. She leaned against her white couch and inhaled in the fresh smell of lavender.

Two years ago, Rochelle never imagined being where she is now. She never imagined getting married, buying a new house, having a wonderful job, and close friends.

Most importantly, she never imagined being alive.

But everything that happened was now long in the past. Any remaining thoughts of those long treacherous months of survival were pushed to oblivion - to the back of her mind. Rochelle focused on the present, and nothing more.

Rochelle moved across her living room and headed toward the stairs, leading up to the second floor. She walked down the dark hallway and stopped in the threshold of her bedroom. She flipped the light switch by the door, and lovingly smiled at the person sleeping in her bed.

Her husband, Nick, laid sprawled on the queen sized bed. He slept on his back with the covers pulled up to his waist. His chest rose and fell with his consistent, steady breathing, and his right hand cradled the black pillow beside him where she would normally be sleeping. The clock on the nightstand shined 1:21 AM in bright red lettering, reminding her of how late it actually was.

Rochelle rubbed her lips together and continued to silently watch Nick sleep. She wanted to join him. She wanted to fall into the bed beside him, and let his strong arms wrapped around her body, holding her tight. She wanted to experience the rush and shivers of his lips against her, and the warmth of his body cradling her skin.

But Rochelle resisted the growing urge and turned off the light, returning downstairs. She poured herself a glass of ice tea and took a seat on the couch, the blanket still keeping her warm. Rochelle grabbed the photo off the coffee table and lolled on the couch, lifting her feet and tucking them underneath her body. She studied the picture in her hands despite seeing it more than twice a day. By now, she should have picture memorized, but still glanced upon each little detail that captured the moment.

It was taken a year ago in Savannah, Georgia. All of them were present. Her. Nick. Coach. Ellis. They all stood in front of the Vannah Hotel, semi-rebuilt from the destruction of the outbreak. Ellis thought it would be a good idea of take a photo in front of the place where they all met. Nick, as usual, refused but Rochelle was able to talk him into it.

Now the photo was her favorite of all possessions.

"Ro?"

Rochelle jumped, and immediately sat up from the unexpected voice entering the living room. She glanced over her shoulder at Nick in doorway to the foyer, yawning. Rochelle smiled and returned to her comfortable position as her husband drew near.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Thinking," Rochelle replied, her eyes falling back to the photo.

"At this hour?" Nick plopped down beside her, and rubbed his exhausted eyes.

Rochelle nodded. "I'm not quite tired yet." She titled her head toward Nick. "You don't have to stay up with me."

"I know," Nick said with a quick breath. He looked down at the photo then back at her. "But I'm curious what's on your mind."

Rochelle tapped the picture frame on her knee. "Let me ask you something then." She set the photo back on the coffee table. "When you first arrived in Savannah two years ago did you ever imagine being here right now."

"No," Nick said, keeping his gaze on her. "Did you?"

Rochelle narrowed her gaze to her lap and shook her head. "No. It's funny how that fateful meeting on the elevator at the hotel could lead to this."

"To what?"

"Us," Rochelle whispered. Nick's tired, green eyes softened as he lifted his hand and ran his fingers through her loose hair. When he failed to respond, Rochelle continued. "To be honest when I first met you I didn't know what to think."

"What do you mean?" Nick quirked an eyebrow and dropped his hand.

Rochelle bit her lip. "Well, you were different and-"

"-Different?" Nick interrupted with wide eyes. He snorted. "How can you say that when we traveled with someone like Ellis?"

Rochelle tried to stifle her laughter. She elbow Nick in the arm and leaned against his chest. "I'm being serious. You were like a lone wolf. You acted like you didn't care about any of us. You seemed rude and sarcastic all of the time…" Rochelle paused, searching for the right words to say next.

"But…" Nick said, urging her to continue.

"But." Rochelle smiled. "You never left. You showed that you cared and you risked your life a couple of times to save us." Rochelle sat up to meet his gaze. "You do have a heart, and it's not just for money."

Nick smirked and leaned forward, pressing his lips against hers in a short, gentle kiss. "Well, that's what you get for judging a book by its cover," he replied, standing to his feet.

Nick moved toward the door ready to head back to bed.

"I know," Rochelle said, preventing him from actually leaving the room. She could feel his presence looming behind the couch. "And I was wrong, but I never realized before what I was truly missing in my life. I focused so much on my job and trying to get somewhere and be somebody that I failed to see what I needed."

Rochelle slightly tensed when Nick leaned over from behind and slid his arms around her in a small embrace. He leaned his head against hers with his lips brushing her ear. "Which is?" he asked, his breath sending a tingle up her spine.

"Love." Rochelle kissed his arm, and he tightened his hold. "A relationship."

"Aren't you glad you met me?" Nick teased, kissing her cheek.

Rochelle closed her eyes and leaned her head back against him. "You did change my life, Nicolas."

"What can I say? I have that effect."

Rochelle laughed, and pulled out of Nick's grip. She grabbed the blanket from her shoulders and threw it over her husband's head, pushing him away. Nick chuckled and tossed the blanket aside, hopping over the couch to tackle her. Their playful fight of jabs and rib tickling lasted a good minute before the heat and desire between them began to take control.

Rochelle was glad to final admit it to herself and to Nick. Through it all, he was the one who helped opened her eyes and see the truth. Part of it might have sometime to do with the apocalypse two years ago, but in the time of a new and bright era the cause doesn't even matter.

The only thing that did was her life - right here and now - with Nick.

And in the end, as Rochelle wanted, they both fell asleep in each other's arms until the sun peeked along the horizon.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

The inspiration for this one-shot came from the song "Never Knew I Needed" by Ne-Yo which is from Disney's fabulous movie, The Princess and the Frog.

When I first heard the song it always reminded me of Nick and Rochelle in some way. Hopefully, I'm not the only one who thinks so.

Sorry for any mistakes.

-DJ Dork


End file.
